Hatred
by CastieltheSeer
Summary: Sousuke Yamazaki hates Haruka Nanase. What happens when Sousuke goes to Haru's for a little chat. What's Rin's reaction?


"_I hate him. I hate him. I hate his face. I hate his smile. I hate his swimming style. I hate how he takes Rin from me. I hate his voice. I hate everything about him. Why won't he go away?!"_ A young man with dark hair and teal eyes named Sousuke Yamazaki was lost deep in thought on the top bunk of the bed in the room he shared with Rin Matsuoka. He was thinking about a certain person. One who kept getting in the way of his Rin. Rin belonged to Sousuke and no one else, or so Sousuke liked to think. "I hate Haruka Nanase." He muttered aloud to no one. He was alone in the room. Rin was out being a good team captain to the swim team and watching over how everyone swam. Sousuke's eyes narrowed at the thought of seeing Rin with Haruka at the preliminary round. "I should be the one hanging out with Rin. I should be the one on Rin's mind all the time. I should be the one Rin dreams about. I should be the one who swims with Rin." Sousuke was letting out a string of angsty sentences to himself, loathing the fact that Haruka—or just Haru—exists.

Rin Matsuoka walked into the room, hair soaking wet, the wetness on his skin lightly seeping through his clothes. He had a blue towel on top of his head. "Hey Sousuke." Rin said as he laid down on the bottom bunk. "Hey." Sousuke replied. "Good practice today?"

"Yeah. Shame you missed it. Ai is slowly getting better."

"Never would've guessed. He's been working hard. What about Momo?"

"Right, hiiim. He has his moments where he swims fast, but only if he's motivated." Rin replied. Sousuke sighed before climbing down from the top bunk. "I'm going for a jog." He said simply as he slipped on his shoes. Rin didn't question it as Sousuke left.

Sousuke sprinted as fast as he could to Haru's house. He had a plan and this plan would work. Once arriving, he was out of breath. It wasn't that far from Samezuka Academy to Haru's house. It was about a mile. Sousuke can run a mile, but it would tire him out. He took a few moments to catch his breath before knocking.

Once knocking, it took Haru a few seconds to answer. "Oh, Yamazaki-kun?" Haru questioned. "Can I come in? I want to ask for forgiveness." Sousuke said, lying. Haru didn't see through his lie, so he opened the door more. "Come in." He said bluntly. Sousuke walked in and Haru closed the door behind him. The two sat in the main room. Haru crossed his arms. "Well, let me hear it." He said. "Before I do, can I use your bathroom?" Sousuke asked. Haru blinked then nodded before pointing the direction to where it was.

Sousuke took a detour through the kitchen and found the sharpest knife possible. He then waited a bit before walking back to the main room, knife behind his back. "Haru, I wanted to say that I'm sorry..." He paused. "That I'm going to enjoy this so much!" Haru tilted his head to the side. Sousuke suddenly thrusted the knife through Haru's chest. Haru flinched at the impact and groaned loudly. "Sousuke, why?" He asked, sadness and pain filling his eyes. "I just wanted to be friends." Haru added before falling onto his back, writhing in pain. Sousuke felt no remorse, for he pushed the blade in further, causing Haru to writhe more. Then, all at once, the writhing stopped and Haru's once sparkling ocean blue eyes had a dead, glazed-over look.

Sousuke began cackling, similar to a maniac. Realization suddenly hit him and he stopped laughing. Rin was happy around Haru. Rin was a certain happy that he wasn't around anyone else. Where would that happiness be shown now? Sousuke growled and removed the knife from Haru's body. "I'm sorry, Rin." He said before stabbing himself in the heart. He let out a shreik before falling to the ground. He gripped onto the floor tightly and tried to bear the excruciating pain, but he couldn't, so he gave into it. Sousuke slowly closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

Surprisingly, Sousuke came to. He was in the hospital. He had no strength and was still in agonizing pain. Rin was there, beside his bed, sitting with his head in his hands. "H-Hey, Ri-Rin." Sousuke managed. Rin's head snapped up and he suddenly went to Sousuke's side. "Don't speak. They don't think you're gonna make it." Rin muttered, his voice shaking. Sousuke gave a pained chuckle. "I'm sorry, Rin, but it's my time now. "Why would you do that? Haru died, and now you're going to leave me all alone!" Rin began crying. Sousuke's eyes widened. He didn't realize how much he meant to Rin, and now he was going to die and leave Rin with no one. Rin was sobbing his eyes out. "Don't leave me, Sousuke! Please don't!" The redhead begged. Sousuke smiled a pained smile. "I'm sorry, but it's time for me to go. Thank you for everything, Rin. I'll see you later..." He trailed off as he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was Rin screaming his name. Sousuke then fell into the cold embrace of death.


End file.
